geassalternafandomcom-20200215-history
Drlamperouge
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Dr. Lelouch Lamperouge (Prince Lelouch vi Britannia) player — Nienna tag — Tags Page for Geass Alterna and Tags Page for Dusted Off *This character's AU plays across both communities status — single age — 22 gender — Male sexuality — Gay title — The Impassive Doctor~The Impassioned Prince location — America basic appearance hair colour — Black hair style — Loose, allowed to play around his neck eye colour — Deep Blue (looks almost purple) attire — *In the office he wears sleek, expensive suits that are tailored to him perfectly. He usually wears a dark skinny tie with it. *At home he prefers a simple shirt or black sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of simple black trousers. featured family Nunnally Lamperouge (vi Britannia) — Sister. Blind, wheelchair bound sister that he dotes upon. He works hard to keep her away from his mafioso family and far from their schemes. Schneizel el Britannia - Half-brother. He has a very odd power-play/sexual relationship with Schneizel. He hates him but can't seem to stop himself. important non-family Suzaku Kururugi — Patient Likes this Agent as a friend but does not allow himself to open up. The Agent is likely unaware that Lamperouge feels this way. Syaoran Li — Patient How can anyone not like Syaoran? The Doc is no different. Kallen Stadtfelt — Patient He irritates the hell out of Kallen just by being himself and he kind of loves it. Adds some flavour to the day. Sakura Kinomoto — Acquaintance He has visited Sakura in secret and likes her a lot. He told her that he can help them at work, but away from work the FBI trio need her. Sayoko Shinozaki - Maid Sayoko watches over Nunnally diligently and is devoted wholly to the vi Britannia children. other likes — sex with Schneizel, talking to Suzaku, being away from his family, needling Agent Stadtfelt dislikes — sex with Schneizel, boys sniffing around Nunnally, half the people at work (morons) theme — none as yet appearances with notes ► Thread Speaks to Syaoran Li about missing his appointment ► Post 001/DO Staying late at work on a Friday to collate the week's notes instead of letting it flow over to the Monday, Dr. Lamperouge speaks to Syaoran Li a little. Syaoran starts to lose a little of his 'Lamperphobia' but Lelouch does not exactly open up fully. He then encounters Suzaku whose car tires are flat. Dr. Lamperouge stays with him until AAA shows up and then he leaves. ► Thread On a shopping trip, Lelouch overhears the three Agents discussing him. ► Thread Lelouch meets Sakura Kinomoto and orders a bouquet of flowers with good texture and smell for Nunnally. ► Thread In his first visit to Dreamworld, Lelouch meets a barely-conscious Suzaku and mistakes him for Agent Kururugi. He also encounters Euphemia (the wiped-out Suzaku's girlfriend) and is told about the world by Emperor Schneizel. This Schneizel poses as the one from the Doc's world and Lelouch ends up giving himself up as part of their weird relationship. ► BACKGROUND history Grew up one of the younger "Princes" of Britannia - a notorious mafia family. His younger sister was blinded and crippled and Lelouch left the family and enrolled at Quantico. He emerged an FBI Profiler and kept ties with his family to a minimum. Work, Sayoko and Nunnally were enough for him...except for some very uncharacteristic and wild sex sessions with Schneizel el Britannia. He had a case where his opinion was dismissed for an older and "more trusted" profiler. That profiler got it wrong and jailed the wrong person - the perpertrator is still at large and it haunts Lelouch. Shed his Prince and even his 'Lelouch' persona when at work and very few people there know his first name. Life went along as usual until Agent Kururugi walked into his life and his office needing psychiatric help. Dr. Lamperouge was to get the Agent back into proper mental condition before he was allowed back on the beat. The problem there was, he liked Suzaku Agent Kururugi and that was very unprofessional of him. personality Most of the time he seemingly has no personality. He is very blank, simply staying behind the mask of 'Dr. Lamperouge, psychiatrist'. He has not yet had cause to show the other facets of himself yet. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends Suzaku Kururugi — He met this Suzaku when he wiped out on his motorbike. Tried to help him but did not understand the world and Suzaku thought he was a figment of his imagination. Euphemia - Briefly met her and got an eyeful as the wiped-out Suzaku wished for her in some very skimpy lingerie, summoning her there in it. enemies Schneizel — This Schneizel pretended he was the Schneizel from Lelouch's world and took what he wanted from him just as in canon (although it has yet to be written out for the rp). Lelouch has no inkling he is not a different Schneizel. ► TRIVIA based upon... Dr. Lamperouge is heavily based upon Primary Gain by Anlaaria so she gets all the credit, not me. We added in Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto to the mix. This group is also played at Dusted Off, a combined musebox. gay incest? The Schneizel factor plays in thanks to the above mentioned storyline as does the sexuality. age His age has not been mentioned yet, that may change if revealed in the story, but for now he is 22.